This disclosure relates generally to the identification of information associated with an incoming telephone call. More particularly, but not by way of limitation, this disclosure relates to techniques for utilizing a telephone number corresponding to an incoming call to obtain additional information associated with the call.
A contacts directory on an electronic device may be utilized to store information for individuals or organizations with whom a user of the device frequently interacts. This information may allow identification information for an individual listed in the contacts directory to be utilized upon receipt of an incoming communication from the individual. For example, it is common for a device to receive a telephone number associated with an incoming call. If the telephone number is stored in a contacts directory on the device, information associated with the telephone number, such as a name and/or other data or preferences associated with the telephone number in the contacts directory, may be displayed or otherwise utilized by the device upon receipt of the incoming phone call. However, if the telephone number is not stored in the contacts directory, no associated information will be available for display or other utilization by the device. It would be desirable to obtain information associated with an incoming call when the information is not available in a contacts directory of a device on which the incoming call is received.